


in the heat of passion

by jnhao



Series: tumblr requests [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Cat Hybrid Xu Ming Hao | The8, Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, Hybrid Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hybrids, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui is a Tease, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnhao/pseuds/jnhao
Summary: junhui is the biggest tease minghao knows. even when minghao’s in heat, junhui won’t give him what he wants without a little bit of a fight first. at least until minghao appeals to junhui’s bleeding heart, that is.





	in the heat of passion

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: _"Can you write a Junhao smut Jun top and Minghao as a hybrid ? Please"_
> 
> i know, i know the title is such a cliche but i couldn't think of anything better!! anyway, this is my first junhao/svt smut so i hope it's okay. let me know if i should warn for anything else in the comments and i'll tag it accordingly so!

"What a pretty kitty," Junhui breathes into the air around them.

Minghao whines underneath him, his entire body trembling as Junhui's pushes his thumb right underneath the head of Minghao's cock. Minghao's tail wraps itself around Junhui's thigh, trying in vain to bring the elder closer, but Junhui only smirks, dipping down to lap up the sweat that makes his collar bones shine.

It's almost like torture how much everything _hurts_ for Minghao right now.

Granted, his heat _had_ come unexpectedly, but Junhui had handled it like a proー _is_ handling it like a pro right now.

Every cell in Minghao's body feels like it's on fire, the blood in his veins singing for release. Minghao just wants to get fucked into the next century, but knowing Junhui, he won't get what he wants until he begs. And Minghao is many things, but he is _not_ a beggar.

It's day two of his heat and Minghao has only gotten fucked once! Once, for Christ's Sake, as if his entire body isn't oversensitive and shaking underneath Junhui's touch already.

Junhui, the fucker, knows well what he's doing. He knows all too well how close Minghao is to the breaking point right now. He's been teasing him ever since they met and it really shouldn't have surprised Minghao to learn that Junhui would tease him in bed too.

It'd taken time. A lot of it for them to be where they are, but Junhui had stayed despite all that Minghao had done to try and land himself back in the shelter. No matter how big of a mess Minghao had made or how often he talked back, Junhui only seemed to fall in love with him more and more. Minghao would've been concerned at just how nasty Junhui would let his partner treat him if he also wasn't aware of the fact that Junhui put up with his nastiness and bitter anger because he _loved_ him.

It still confuses him now how Junhui had ever taught himself to love Minghao, but whatever had caused it to him, Minghao is ultimately grateful for it beyond belief.

"Gē," Minghao croaks out, his throat parched and dry as Junhui continues to tease him, not giving in to what Minghao really wants. "It feels likeーlike _I'm dying."_

Junhui pauses, pulling his hand away as he leans into Minghao's space even further, concern written all over every handsome plane of his face. "Are you okay, kitten? Does anything hurt?"

"Everything hurts!" Minghao cries out, tears springing to his eyes as another intense wave of heat wracks his nervous system. "Please, please, _please fuck me._ Fill me with your cum, just fuck me, please. It _hurts_ ーso much."

Minghao's voice shakes with the outburst, his skin feeling on fire as he waits for Junhui to take mercy on him. Because Junhui may be the biggest tease Minghao has ever met, but he also knows that the elder knows when he's dragging things out too far and should reign himself back in. Right now is one of those times.

Junhui clicks his tongue and presses a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to Minghao's lips, hands coming up to grab the younger's waist. Minghao's tail tightens on Junhui's thigh, but otherwise, does not let go. Minghao sobs when Junhui's hands sneak down to cup his ass, a lone finger trailing down until it circles his leaking rim.

The sheets underneath him are an absolute mess, Minghao is more than aware of that and how all his slick is sticking to skin, but with what he wants so close, he doesn't give a fuck about how awful his breath and skin must smell right now. Junhui groans into his mouth when Minghao manages to wiggle his hand in between their bodies, wrapping itself around Junhui's cock before giving him a few experimental tugs.

There's one side of Minghao that just wants to get this over with and get fucked as fast as possible, but there's the other side, the louder and more rational side, that's telling him to slow down and savor all of this.

When Junhui finally pushes a stocky finger past Minghao's rim, Minghao sobs in relief, ugly tears making his eyesight watery and blurry. There's no stretch as Junhui slips a second finger in and Minghao sobs again when Junhui very cautiously pushes three fingers past his slicked rim, scissoring him open carefully as Minghao writhes underneath him, legs now clamped tight around Junhui's waist.

Junhui skims his teeth across Minghao's collarbone as his fingers continue to move inside the younger boy. Minghao jumps at the scrape of teeth against his skin, a pleasurable burst of pain blossoming in his torso before another wave of heat crashes into Minghao and he whines, loud and high. The elder is quick to move then, positioning himself at Minghao's stretched hole, a hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he waits for Minghao to meet his gaze.

It's an unspoken rule between them. Junhui won't slip into Minghao until they're looking eye-to-eye and as embarrassing as it was the first few times, Minghao's grown to be grateful for the rule. Minghao soon found that keeping eye contact with Junhui was hot enough to override his embarrassment and help him get multiple orgasms.

So Minghao meets his gaze now, eyes hazy with his heat but still aware enough to know that Junhui is finally giving him what he wants. Junhui smiles at him, soft and sweet and completely misplaced in this situation, but Minghao grins back anyway, waiting with tensed breaths as the head of Junhui's cock pushes against his rim.

Minghao cries out when Junhui sinks into him up to the hilt in one swift movement, his slick having made the slide so much smoother. Junhui stays pressed against Minghao's hips for a little while, watching the younger's expression for anything out of the ordinary but Minghao has no complaints. As soon as Junhui had slid into him, a look of pure and complete bliss spread across his features, numbing him to the heat roaring inside of him.

Junhui bucks his hips experimentally then, wringing a beautiful mewl out of Minghao as Minghao sees stars.

Already, the position is exactly right, the weight and girth of Junhui beyond heavenly inside Minghao. Minghao sighs happily as Junhui stills again, leaning down to crowd into Minghao's space, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss as Junhui cants his hips forward.

Junhui moves his hips then, a slow rhythm that drives Minghao crazy. But he knows it won't last for long. Junhui has impeccable patience, but it can only wear on for so long before the elder breaks and fucks into Minghao with fervor.

Minghao wraps a hand around his own neglected cock and strokes himself in time to Junhui's thrusts, arching his back and working his hips down to meet the elder's. Despite all that, Junhui remains steady, a knowing smile on his face as Minghao whines underneath him.

Junhui kisses him again and that's when Minghao strikes. His tail unwraps from around Junhui's thigh to trail along his spine, pausing once it reaches his lower back. Junhui's hips stutter, his resolve quickly failing and Minghao grins triumphantly as his tail swishes across Junhui's ass, touch feather light and enough to drive Junhui into madness.

Minghao's body jumps alive like a livewire then, every cell in his body standing at attention as Junhui _finally_ fucks him. Junhui's once slow and sensual rhythm has been abandoned for a brutal one that has Minghao sinking into the mattress, their headboard slamming into the wall every time Junhui slams into him. Minghao can't do much but hold on for dear life as Junhui pushes into him time and again, brushing against Minghao's prostate with each thrust.

Soon, Minghao can feel the cool of his orgasm approach, bringing a reprieve from his heat with it. Junhui's rhythm is sloppy now, but it's still intense enough to bring Minghao to the brink of his orgasm.

"Cum for me, kitty. Wanna see you blow your load before I fill you up," Junhui growls out above him, hips working like a machine to drive Minghao insane.

Minghao whines, his voice sounding scratchy to his own ears and he almost sobs aloud as his orgasm finally builds, immersing him in a pool of pleasure. His entire body goes still, tail twitching and hole clamping down tight on Junhui as he spurts all over his hand and stomach, his heat the furthest thing from his mind as the peacefulness of his orgasm takes over and numbs his senses.

Junhui stills above him, spilling himself inside Minghao as he does and Minghao can't do anything but watch the elder blankly, glad when Junhui doesn't pull out and merely rolls them onto their sides instead. Minghao nestles into his chest, comfort rolling off Junhui in waves.

The elder's hands are running down Minghao's back almost hypnotically, nose buried in the hybrid's hair as they come down from their highs. There's a tiny feeling of peace remaining until Minghao's heat comes back with a vengeance to make its presence known again, but right now, all Minghao wants to do is curl up into Junhui and kiss him senseless.

"Love you," Junhui murmurs against his lips, hands cupping Minghao's face now. "Sorry if I took things too far this time."

Minghao shakes his head, closing his eyes, wary of the tingling in his fingertips and toes. "It's okay. Just don't make me wait that long again. It _really_ hurt."

"Sorry," Junhui whispers, guilt heavy in his eyes.

Minghao kisses him, soft and slow as his hands and feet start to tingle with warmth again. "It's fine. I love you too, okay?"

Junhui nods, hands gripping tight onto Minghao's waist as he pulls out, his cum leaking pitifully out of Minghao, making the younger's thighs feel sticky.

"Do you think you'd want kittens someday?" Junhui asks, eyes on Minghao's already half-hard cock.

Minghao doesn't hesitate to answer, his voice sharp. "Yes. But not now."

Junhui nods. "Not now."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my requests close tomorrow (12/01) so if there's something you want me to try writing, just [send me an ask on tumblr](http://jnhao.tumblr.com/ask) with your request before the 2nd. thanks again!


End file.
